


Всё, что ты хотел

by AilaDarley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: BDSM, Flogging, M/M, Questionable Consent, Rating: NC17, Sexual Violence, leario - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: Когда всё твоё тайное становиться явным.





	Всё, что ты хотел

  — Я бы мог... — да Винчи на секунду поджал губы, вглядываясь в лицо графа.  
      Сидящий перед ним Риарио выглядел совершенно подавленным: осунувшийся, с подведёнными тёмными кругами глазами. Его опять терзали сомнения, муки тяжкой вины, а внутренние демоны требовали наказания, раскаяния и невозможного прощения.   
      Два дня назад, по приказу Сикста он прибыл во Флоренцию улаживать новые финансовые разногласия между банком Медичи и Ватиканом.   
      Воспоминания о недавнем кровавом прошлом, откровенная враждебность Лоренцо и их обоюдная с эмиссаром вынужденная дипломатическая терпимость, делали накалённую обстановку ещё жёстче. Великолепный едва сдержался, увидев ненавистного легата на пороге своего дома. Прощать Риарио за убийство Клариче он не собирался и с удовольствием лично вздёрнул бы того на воротах города... Но это означило бы немедленную войну с Папой, а к ней Лоренцо был совершенно не готов.  
      Впрочем, граф тоже руку с меча не убирал, не ел и не пил предложенного, спал вполглаза и постоянно слышал в свой адрес одни угрозы. Переговоры с Медичи зашли в тупик, обстановка угнетала. Казалось сама флорентийская земля горит под ногами римского эмиссара и Риарио не нашёл ничего лучшего, как явиться к старому врагу-другу-сопернику-союзнику да Винчи, прихватив бутылку крепкого вина — излить тому душу. — В общем, — Лео немного замялся, потёр висок, — есть один способ облегчить твои терзания, преодолев другую боль и получив при этом... э-ээ... некоторое душевное освобождение.   
      — Ты говоришь загадками. Это покаяние? — криво скучливо хмыкнул граф, покручивая на столе кружку с вином. Хмель уже чуточку кружил голову и Джироламо вёл себя немного развязно.  
      — Вроде того, но не в том виде, что ты знаешь.   
      — М-мм? Епитимья флагеллацией? — Джироламо уже с откровеным разочарованием взглянул на Леонардо.  
      — Ну что-то похожее и в тоже время — нет. Придумано не мной... — Лео покатал пальцем красно-розовое яблочко на тарелке, не зная, как объяснить свою мысль более доходчиво и при этом получить желаемое.   
      Это желание давно и прочно занимало голову и стало почти навязчивой идеей, а внезапный визит Риарио, только обострил его до предела. С некоторого времени он ловил себя на том, что ему определённо хочется доставить другому боль. Однако это совершенно не относилось к истязаниям или пыткам. Вид человеческих мучений вызывал у да Винчи стойкое неприятие и отвращение. Речь шла о той исключительной боли, существующей на грани удовольствия. Лео всеми силами хотел познать тайны человеческого тела и понять скрытые механизмы желаний — особенно познать красоту боли.  
      Самое странное для него состояло в том, что своё эротическое любопытство он хотел удовлетворить ни с кем-нибудь, а именно с папским племянником, и ни с кем другим. Это тоже была своего рода внутренняя загадка, которую Лео стремился решить. И сейчас, увидев римлянина, утихнувшая было грёза, и желание воспылало с новой силой. Он уже мысленно видел Джироламо, обнаженного и беспомощного в красивой паутине хлопковых верёвок. Напрягшиеся литые мышцы, покрасневшие следы на гладкой коже, хриплые стоны боли и удовольствия...  
      Заманчивая картинка редкостного трофея.  
      Волна плотского возбуждения прилила к паху. Леонардо непроизвольно облизнулся, взглянув на губы легата, коснувшиеся ободка кружки. Его волнение возрастало с каждой минутой и не на шутку грозило перерасти в безумную горячку. Он не совсем отдавал себе отчёт в том, что почти уже готов споить и силой потащить Риарио наверх и приступить к своим экспериментам.   
      Да Винчи нетерпеливо поёрзал, не спуская откровенно чувственного взгляда с легата напротив.  
      — Ты заинтриговал меня, — вглядываясь в совершенно недвусмысленную игру эмоций на лице художника и смутившись этих эмоций, пробормотал граф.  
      — Я сам... заинтригован, потому что этот опыт нельзя получить абы с кем. Ведь эта практика своего рода насилие... унижение, но добровольное и участники должны полностью доверять друг другу.  
      — Стало быть, ты мне доверяешь? — широко язвительно оскалился легат.  
      — После всего? Да, — не задумываясь, просто ответил Лео. — Надеюсь и ты мне.  
      Джироламо с явственным любопытством разглядывал лицо маэстро, как будто увидел его первый раз.  
      — М-мм... — неопределенно протянул он. — И в чём же заключается это насилие... э-ээ, опыт?  
      — Это философское искусство неволи придумано на Востоке. Скорее, это даже эстетика несвободы. О ней мне поведал один путешественник, побывавший в подобном рабстве в стране Восходящего Солнца. В основе своём оно не причиняет физического вреда, но может допускать некоторую степень необходимой боли. Он научил меня кое-чему, но испытать и проверить на практике мне ещё ни с кем не доводилось. Нет, это вполне можно было бы реализовать у мадам Сингх, но я не хочу. Это слишком... личное.  
      — Ты совсем меня запутал! При чём тут дом порока мадам Сингх и эстетика несвободы?  
      — Ну, нечто похожее практикуют в стенах того дома, но оно далеко от истины, потому как, всё же, проплачено.   
      Риарио нахмурился и непонимающе уставился на да Винчи.  
      — Говори яснее, Леонардо! — потребовал он.  
      — Сибари. Искусство связывания и подчинения. И для этого мне нужен тот, которому я мог бы доверять, а он доверял бы мне. — Лео в упор красноречиво глянул на графа.  
      — Сибари? — Джироламо отпил ещё один глоток, задумчиво возвёл глаза к потолку и словно бы покатал незнакомое слово на языке.  
      — Я тебе объясню, если ты согласишься стать моим... моей покорной моделью, — да Винчи в ожидании ответа приподнял бровь. Сердце его томительно сжалось, и он стал мысленно возносить молитву, чтобы Джироламо согласился. Граф в изумлении округлил подёрнутые хмелем глаза и даже отпрянул назад, нервно брякнув кружкой по столу.  
      — Я?! Покорной моделью?! Пф! — он звучно ехидно прыснул. — И как оно работает?  
—  
      — Извращенец, — презрительно бросил Риарио, после того как да Винчи изложил суть предлагаемого опыта и что собирается сделать с легатом, согласись тот поучаствовать. — Дикарь! Содомит! Еретик и нечестивец!  
      — Так ты согласен попробовать? — не обращая внимания на возмущение легата, в котором, правда не слышалось ни грана осуждения, спросил Лео. Он чувствовал, как от нетерпения сотни иголок впились в затылок и потом колкой волной схлынули к напрягшимся ягодицам. В голове мелькнула безумная мысль, что если римлянин откажет, да Винчи готов взять его силой, чего бы это ему ни стоило... Он даже замер от бурно распалившегося воображения.   
      Риарио задумчиво покусал губу, немного наклонив голову, пытливо разглядывал ёрзающего на стуле художника.   
      — Значит, если я захочу прекратить...  
      — Ты скажешь запретное для меня слово, — поторопился да Винчи. — Я не инквизитор, но если тебе действительно станет невмоготу, ты остановишь меня. Но в том-то и суть опыта для модели и мастера — пройти путь до конца.  
      — Что-то вроде лабиринта.  
      — Ну-уу... — протянул художник, — пусть так, — взгляд его потемнел и потяжелел, дыхание чуть прерывалось. Колебания графа раздражали и одновременно возбуждали его.  
      — Значит, «Лукреция»?  
      — «Лукреция», — немедленным эхом отозвался Леонардо.  
      — Идём, — после недолгой паузы вдруг решительно объявил граф, вставая.  
  
      — Раздевайся, — приказным тоном бросил да Винчи, когда они поднялись на второй этаж его мастерской. Риарио прошёл до середины комнаты, быстро оглядев знакомые стены. Здесь почти ничего не изменилось с того времени, когда он покинул дом, убив освободивших его стражей.  
      Первым порывом Джироламо было послать да Винчи куда подальше, развернуться и уйти, но он уже согласился следовать правилам игры — выказывать свою беспрекословную покорность. Риарио вдруг вспомнил себя прикованного цепью и испытал томительное и сладостное предвкушение от теперешнего принужденного послушания.   
      Демонстративно отвернувшись от пристально наблюдавшего за ним Леонардо, стал не торопясь раздеваться.  
      Наконец последняя часть одежды была сброшена на пол. Взволнованный необычностью происходящего Джироламо перешагнул скользнувшие к щиколоткам штанины и остался стоять спиной, не решаясь развернуться и раскрыться перед художником. Босые ступни ощущали тепло и шероховатость деревянных досок, покрывшаяся мурашками кожа ловила лёгкий сквозняк из приоткрытого окна.  
      — Повернись и опусти руки, — опять этот приказной тон и хриплый голос, от которого перехватило дыхание. Джироламо тихо вздрогнул и медленно развернулся лицом. Нерешительно опустил скрещенные руки в защитном жесте инстинктивно прикрывавшие мужское естество. С трудом поднял голову, в упор взглянул на Леонардо.  
      Глаза флорентийца, пожиравшие каждый дюйм его обнажённого тела, горели откровенным вожделением и похотью. Джироламо закусил нижнюю губу — краска стыда предательски залила лицо. Мысли мгновенно спутались. Беззащитность пугала и возбуждала; почувствовал, как дрогнул член от прилившей к нему горячей крови. Да Винчи хищно громко ухмыльнулся и даже облизнулся.   
      — Подойди.  
      Джироламо сделал несколько шагов. От охватившей неуверенности и растерянности, вызывающе поглядел в глаза Лео.  
      — Опусти глаза и не смей смотреть на меня, пока не разрешу, — вновь прозвучал властный приказ и граф отчего-то тут же послушно опустил ресницы. Взгляд упёрся в запылённые ободранные мыски сапог да Винчи, диким контрастом смотрящиеся с его босыми ступнями напротив. Джироламо зачем-то поспешно поджал пальцы на ногах и тихо судорожно сглотнул, ожидая дальнейших приказов. Сердце замирало от смеси какого-то непонятного чувства мнимой покорности, острого любопытства и возрастающего плотского вожделения, которое становилось очевидным.  
      — На колени, руки за спину, — голос да Винчи совсем сел и больше походил на придушенный сип. Риарио опять хотел с вызовом глянуть на художника, но вовремя спохватился. Послушно опустился перед ним на колени и завёл руки за спину.         
Предложенная игра начала затягивать.   
      Да Винчи не торопясь обошёл графа кругом. Джироламо вдруг почувствовал его ладонь у себя на затылке. Лео несильно властно надавил, заставляя опустить голову ниже и пригнуться.  
      — Раздвинь колени и сиди так, не двигаясь, — приказал Лео, мыском сапога несильно ткнув в сведенные колени Джироламо. Риарио приподнялся, послушно развёл ноги, снова встав на колени, замер в неудобной позе и закрыл глаза. Он заметно нервничал, но всеми силами пытался не показать своего волнения. Леонардо куда-то отошёл. Скрипнула дверца шкафа, да Винчи что-то достал и вернулся обратно. Риарио в ожидание чего-то неведомого, сулившего то ли боль, то ли удовольствие непроизвольно свёл лопатки, будто опасался удара или укола чем-нибудь острым. Но почувствовал, как скрещенных запястий коснулась верёвка.   
      — Почувствуй верёвку, — Леонардо сделал первые витки. — Чувствуешь её мягкость и одновременную жёсткость? Она связывает тебя, лишает тебя свободы, овладевает тобой, но не причиняет боли, — фиксируя завёдённые за спину Риарио руки, и несильно затянул первый узел. — А узел немного давит, но тебе даже приятно, да?   
      Джироламо лишь коротко кивнул, соглашаясь. Узел и правда немного давил, но не доставлял дискомфорта или боли.  
      — Всегда отвечай. Говори «да» или «нет», — потребовал Леонардо.  
      — Да, — хрипло выдавил граф, открыл глаза, уперев взгляд в сучковатый рисунок пола. Леонардо приостановился, удовлетворённо кивнув головой. Проверил, насколько крепко держится верёвка, и не пережимает ли жизненно важные сосуды. Джироламо рискнул шевельнуться и тут же получил ощутимый хлёсткий удар по ягодице — да Винчи стегнул концом верёвки.  
      — Я запретил тебе двигаться. Так?  
      — Да, — опять выдохнул Джироламо. Сердце его тяжело билось в груди, отдавалось в висках и гнало по жилам горячую кровь. Он не мог понять нравится ему происходящее или нет.  
      — Ты упрям, своеволен, но ты должен беспрекословно подчиняться. За ослушание, ты получишь наказание. И оно, обещаю, будет болезненным для тебя, — предупредил да Винчи. — Ты понял?  
      — Да, — опять прохрипел Джироламо.   
      — Ты будешь делать всё, что я тебе прикажу. Ты не сможешь сопротивляться и я буду делать с тобой всё, что пожелаю. Ты будешь терпеливым, ты будешь послушным, и ты будешь молчать. Запомни эти правила. Твоё тело принадлежит мне. Твоя боль тоже принадлежит мне. Запомни и это. Боль не сама цель, а я сделаю тебе больно. Мои обвязки будут и нежными, и жёсткими и мне решать, что ты испытаешь в следующий момент. Но дело не в этом. Я хочу, чтобы благодаря этой боли ты ощутил своё бессилие и свою зависимость не передо мной, нет. Перед некой могущественной силой, что больше тебя, что подчиняет себе и властвует над тобой и делает тебя ничтожным рабом своих низменных желаний. Я хочу, чтобы ты принял эту силу. Доверился и отдался ей, растворился в ней и тогда ты познаешь совсем иное, почувствуешь себя другим. И возможно… возможно станешь сильнее своих демонов. — Лео сделал долгую паузу, созерцая первые линии намеченного рисунка из сплетений и узлов. — Ты понял? — уже другим тоном потребовал да Винчи.  
      — Да, — глухо коротко простонал Риарио. Он больше не пытался шевельнуться. Замер, оглушённый своими необычными ощущениями и обрывочными хаотичными мыслями. Лео неторопливо продолжил связывать его дальше.   
      Время утратило свое значение. Джироламо казалось, что он медленно сходит с ума. Он, то таял от каждого нежного прикосновения и млел в предвкушении следующего. То ему хотелось выгибаться дугой от чувствительно перетянутых сосков. Вздрагивать и трепетать от скользящей верёвки по коже в промежности и сгорать от жгучего желания получить бурное удовлетворение. Или сжиматься, задыхаясь от боли, тонко скуля, когда узел внезапно глубоко впивался в его тело, а потом так же внезапно ослабевал и он чувствовал сильные горячие толчки своей крови. Внутри него всё, то сокращалось с бешеной силой и ему казалось, что он сейчас взорвётся фейерверком, то леденело и застывало и, думалось, что сердце вот-вот остановится навеки. Он, то впадал в сладкую полудрёму, то его неудержимо трясло крупной дрожью, как голого на морозном ветру.   
      Джироламо всё ещё стоял на онемевших коленях. Мышцы шеи и спины затекли, их ломило, и кровь жидким огнём медленно ползла по жилам.  
      От всех нахлынувших разом противоречивых ощущений Джироламо кидало из одной крайности в другую; он, то изнывал, желал отдаваться без остатка, то строптиво противился всем своим существом. Сколько прошло времени, легат не знал. Верёвки туго и плотно обхватывали его тело, лишая даже малой подвижности. Он чувствовал на себе каждый виток, перетягивающий руки, живот, грудь, плечи и шею и каждый давящий на них узел. Попытался представить вывязанный рисунок, но свернувшийся в комок разум не позволял даже сосредоточиться на крошечной мысли. Только широко разведённые в коленях ноги и бёдра были свободны от пут.   
      Он чуть шевельнул всем телом, не поднимая головы, всё также рассматривая замысловатый узор деревянных досок пола. По телу разливалась горячая волна. Чего-то ждал, не понимая чего именно.  
      — Посмотри на меня, — да Винчи, сжав за подбородок приподнял лицо Джироламо, пристально вглядываясь в его глаза. — Ты всё ещё не покорился. Ты всё ещё противишься мне и себе. Ты ничего не вынес из урока, значит, ты будешь наказан. — Лео отпустил подбородок легата. — Но ты волен сказать запретное слово, — в жёстком тоне самую малость послышалась мягкая нотка.  
      Риарио опустил голову и промолчал. С одной стороны он хотел, чтобы этот странный опыт сей же час закончился, а с другой стороны, страстно желал продолжения — ему не терпелось узнать развязку. Граф не мог заставить себя произнести запретного слова. Сказать его означало отказаться от самого себя, от своей воли и своих неясных желаний. Беспомощность и открытость возбуждала его, и чтобы не происходило дальше — он всего лишь безвольный пленник. Послушный раб. И он должен это принять всем сердцем.  
      Безоговорочно подчиниться. Пройти путь до конца.   
      Наверное, что-то всё же изменилось в нём.   
      Да Винчи, выждал паузу. Таким образом получив определённый ответ графа, отошёл в сторону. Джироламо не поворачивая склонённой головы, искоса наблюдал за художником, который из угла мастерской притащил и поставил прямо перед ним массивный деревянный стул с высокой спинкой. Потом сел на него, откинувшись так, что выставленные бёдра оказались на краю, и недвусмысленно широко расставил ноги. Приподняв глаза, Джироламо взглядом непроизвольно упёрся ему в пах с откровенно выдающейся налитой мужской плотью.   
      Низ живота скрутило от предчувствия порочного унижения и острого предвкушения запретного удовольствия.  
      Да Винчи некоторое время так и сидел не шелохнувшись. Но крепко связанный Риарио, не поднимавший головы и стоявший перед ним на коленях, всей кожей остро ощущал на себе его тяжёлый взгляд. Томительное ожидание затягивалось. Джироламо не понимал чего же медлит Леонардо, но пересилить себя поднять взгляд и посмотреть ему в глаза не мог. Он и сам не знал, что сильнее всего страшился увидеть в них: презрение, издёвку, холодное безразличие или теплоту, и, не дай бог, нечто такое, что многие называют странным и страшным словом «любовь». Это будет означать конец всему.  
      Не смея смотреть в глаза Леонардо, он смотрел на его руки. Пальцы не спеша потянули вверх один кончик тесьмы, ослабляя шнуровку.  
      — Возьми в рот, — сдавленным голосом внезапно приказал художник, высвобождая свой член.  
      Жаркий одурманивающий стыд опалил всё существо легата. Внутри, словно бы образовалась пропасть, и он разом ухнул в неё. У Риарио резко перехватило дыхание от осознания того, что приказал ему сделать да Винчи. Вихрь протестующих гневных мыслей пронёсся в голове. Джироламо опустил её ниже, чтобы не видеть обнажённого возбуждённого естества, красноречиво покачивающегося перед его лицом.  
      Флорентиец перешёл недозволительную черту, и запретное слово вот-вот уже было готово слететь с губ Джироламо. Он путался в своих чувствах и ощущениях; ему доставляло удовольствие думать о мучениях и унижениях уготованных ему, но стоило их только начать познавать, как он был готов пойти на попятную.  
      И всё же он смолчал.  
      — Возьми. Его. В рот, — зловеще отчеканил да Винчи и придвинулся ближе. Протянул руку и, взяв рукой за затылок, провёл горячей головкой члена по плотно сжатым губам графа. Всё существо Риарио восстало против этого насилия. Легат закаменел, тут же воспротивившись своим обещаниям быть покорным и послушным. Его обдало волной презрения к самому себе: голому, связанному, униженно стоящему на коленях перед ненавистным флорентийским бастардом.   
      — Возьми в рот! — рявкнул да Винчи, и в ответ, видя лишь полыхающие яростью глаза, внезапно замахнулся и наотмашь влепил Риарио тяжёлую пощёчину. В глазах легата ярко вспыхнуло. Голова его резко мотнулась.   
      Да Винчи вскочил. Небрежно и резко, словно мешок, приподнял Джироламо за согнутые, связанные локти, подтащил и бросил грудью на сидение стула. Риарио зажмурился от пронзившей в плечах боли и заскрежетал зубами.   
      — Твоё тело принадлежит мне! Твой рот принадлежит мне! Ты будешь делать то, что я прикажу тебе!   
      Риарио не успел опомниться, как в воздухе раздался шипящий свист и мгновением позже почувствовал обжигающую боль на ягодицах, пронзившую всё тело. Непроизвольно вильнул бёдрами и тут же получил удар вдвое сильнее.  
      Джироламо стиснул челюсти, решив, что будет молчать, но когда кончик хлыста (и откуда только да Винчи взял хлыст!?) зацепил кожу на внутренней поверхности бедра, адская боль вырвала из горла сдавленный крик.  
      Боль жгла, жалила и рвала легата. Хлещущие удары сыпались один за другим, и он как червь извивался под ними, безуспешно пытаясь уклониться.   
      — Я же приказал тебе не двигаться! Я обещал, что за ослушание ты будешь наказан! — голос да Винчи был зловеще спокоен и порол он уже без всякой ярости, лишь расчётливо поднимал и опускал руку, контролируя силу и выбирая место для особо болезненного удара. Джироламо разом обессилел, его исхлёстанные бёдра мелко дрожали, и тело его покрылось испариной.   
      — Ты должен быть послушен! Ты должен отдаться боли! Сосредоточься на ней! Прими её! Живи в ней!   
      Каждая фраза сопровождалась новой вспарывающей тело, лишающей любых мыслей ослепляющей болью.  
      — Больно?  
      Легат всегда думал, что может вытерпеть что угодно, но, как оказалось, не порку да Винчи.  
      — Да, — Риарио, сдерживавший до сего момента хриплые полурыдания, взвыл. Боль уже добралась до сердца, она билась и пульсировала огнём, терзала каждую частичку тела, и легат был на грани того, чтобы выкрикнуть заветное «Лукреция», лишь бы художник прекратил экзекуцию. Пытка прекратилась также внезапно, как и началась.  
      Да Винчи отбросив хлыст, встал позади Риарио на колени. Джироламо полыхающими ягодицами почувствовал нетерпеливое подрагивание возбужденного члена да Винчи.  
      Граф был предельно открыт, обездвижен и обречён.  
      Сердце упало в бездну. Дыхание прервалось.  
      На миг ему показалось, что он теряет сознание…   
      Какие-то внутренние барьеры начали неотвратимо рушиться в нём, засыпая обломками.   
      В следующее мгновение Риарио внезапно явственно осознал, что есть та самая,  _абсолютная добровольная покорность_. Он не знал, что стало решающим в этом осознании, но это нисколько не обеспокоило его. Просто принял, и теперь всеми силами захотел довериться ей. Эта мысль и желание заставили его сердце болезненно сжиматься и восторженно трепетать. И ещё через секунду понял — его охватывает нестерпимо острое удовольствие — и он хочет отдаться художнику. Он хочет ему принадлежать. Весь, без остатка. Он хочет стать его покорным рабом.  
      Внезапность пьянящего опалившего вожделения, перед которым померкло буквально всё, напугала его. Он замер, не веря себе и цепенея, задыхался от охватившего головокружительного возбуждения. Дёрнулся всем телом, когда сильные, смазанные маслом пальцы скользнули внутрь него. От столь грубой ласки желание его только возросло. Риарио, обмирая от обострившихся глубинных ощущений, прогнул поясницу и подался назад, насаживаясь на пальцы да Винчи. И тот, взяв за бёдра, мощным толчком весомо вошёл в него, потом ещё и ещё…  
      Потрясение было настолько сильным, что Джироламо истошно закричал. В его крике было всё: боль, отрицание, смятение, освобождение, сладострастие, радость покорности и принятие себя другого.   
      — Разве я велел тебе кричать? — глухо прорычал да Винчи. Он вцепился в волосы на затылке Риарио, запрокинув ему голову назад, и не переставая, ритмично двигался.  
      — Нет… — прохрипел Джироламо.   
      — Тогда закрой рот и молчи! — приказал Лео. Джироламо стиснул зубы, но приглушённый гортанный рык рвался из него при каждом новом толчке. Да Винчи прекрасно понимал, что безжалостно насилуя легата, заставляет его кричать ещё сильнее и острее чувствовать себя и свою беспомощность, и чужую власть над собой.   
      Бунт был подавлен.  
      Риарио покрылся жарким липким п **о** том, по лицу не переставая текли слёзы. Он зажмурился и оскалился. «Лукреция!» — уже, наверное, в сотый раз было готово сорваться с губ, когда да Винчи вдруг издал протяжный громкий стон, выпустил волосы и с силой вжался в раздвинутые ягодицы графа. Джироламо почувствовал в себе судорожное подёргивание члена Леонардо. Тот в изнеможении склонился над связанными вместе, выступающими углом, локтями за спиной графа, сипло тяжело дыша и стискивая бёдра Риарио.  
      Всё закончилось.  
  
      — Развяжи… — прохрипел Джироламо, не в силах шевельнуться. У него мелко-мелко дрожали ноги, руки затекли и, несмотря на правильную обвязку, узлы и верёвки болезненно впивались в кожу. Мошонка мучительно ныла, перетянутый набухший член пульсировал и горел, требуя разрядки и облегчения. Казалось, что все части его тела, истерзанные лаской и болью, подвергнутые самому жестокому насилию, стали ещё чувствительней.   
      Да Винчи молча наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в дёргающиеся губы, мокрые глаза и щёки и осторожно разрезал верёвки. Джироламо без сил свалился рядом со стулом и опустил веки.  
      Почувствовал на себе тёплые руки. Они осторожно разложили его безвольное тело на полу и Риарио даже не смог поморщиться, когда горящих ягодиц коснулись деревянные половицы. Немного шершавые ладони успокаивая, погладили грудь, живот, сверху-вниз прошлись по бокам. К налившимся кровью отвердевшим соскам поочерёдно приникли мягкие ласкающие губы. Кончик влажного языка чувственно лизнул головку возбуждённого члена и пальцы плотно обхватили его основание. Измученное тело прошила острая огненная дрожь. Риарио не сдержал громкого стона, выгнулся навстречу губам и языку.   
      Внезапно ему подумалось о том, что если бы он не выдержал, если бы выкрикнул запретное слово и художник остановился, то граф почувствовал бы себя самым несчастным человеком на земле.   
      Риарио глубоко вздохнул, с радостным облегчением давая теперь себе полную волю.   
***  
      Да Винчи поднял голову на стук копыт, раздавшихся с улицы. Кто-то подъехал к мастерской. Потом послышались неторопливые шаги и в дверь негромко постучали.  
      — Да! Войдите, — крикнул Лео, разворачиваясь от мольберта с картоном, на котором он делал набросок к новой картине.  
      Дверь отворилась. Человек вошёл в мастерскую.  
      — Ты?! — в полном замешательстве воскликнул Лео, сжал кисть и поднялся с табурета, на котором сидел.   
      — Почему ты удивлён мне, Леонардо?   
      Риарио сделал несколько шагов вперёд. На нём был надет из дорого тонкого сукна камзол, новый шейный шёлковый платок отливал матовым серебром. На поясе висел всё тотже кинжал в скромных ножнах. Меча при графе не было. Тёмные, широко раскрытые глаза, живо блестели; на губах лёгкая игривая улыбка. Аккуратно подстриженная бородка — волосок к волоску, свежая стрижка у лучшего цирюльника города. Папский эмиссар всем своим видом нисколько не напоминал того лохматого бледного измученного доходягу, что нарисовался на пороге мастерской три дня назад с бутылкой вина в руке.  
      Дыхание маэстро сбилось и потяжелело. Римлянин не сводил с него глаз.  
      — Э-ээ… ну… — совсем растерялся Лео. Когда Риарио последний раз уезжал отсюда, то еле удерживался в седле. Его мотало из стороны в сторону, и он больше походил на сильно пьяного или раненого. После всего случившегося между ними, Леонардо был уверен, что больше никогда в жизни не увидит эмиссара. Он тогда совершил массу непростительных ошибок в отношении графа… Пустился во все тяжкие. Не справился. Всё же перешёл запретную черту. Риарио теперь есть за что опять возненавидеть да Винчи. И чёрт побери, он будет прав!   
      Джироламо поднял брови, молча глядя на замешкавшегося взъерошенного художника, не знающего, куда деть свои перепачканные задрожавшие руки.  
      — М-мм… что-то случилось? — да Винчи выронил кисть, чертыхнулся, быстро поднял и положил на подставку, забыв вытереть от краски. — Как твои переговоры с Лоренцо? — кашлянул он, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть нервозность в своём голосе.  
      — Мне удалось склонить Великолепного и мы достигли некоторого соглашения по основным пунктам. Я сумел переломить его волю и дело остаётся за малым.  
      — Ну что ж… как бы там ни было, я рад… за тебя. Но… — да Винчи никак не мог справиться с необычным волнением, охватившим его. Уж слишком остры были воспоминания о том, что произошло три дня назад.  
      — Прости, Леонардо, что мой внезапный визит снова оторвал тебя от неотложных дел. Моя миссия почти выполнена и мне не хватает малости, чтобы закончить её полной победой. Я нуждаюсь… — Риарио опустил голову, неловко замявшись. — Мне нужна твоя… твоё… — и резко вскинув взгляд на Лео, чересчур хрипло произнёс: — Могу я попросить тебя о повторном наставлении?  
      Леонардо хлопнул глазами, остолбенело уставившись на Джироламо.   
      — А… э-э… — сердце да Винчи бешено выпрыгивало из груди, он даже почувствовал странную слабость в ногах. Вытер взмокшие ладони о рубашку. Ох, ему не следовало вообще всего этого затевать! — К-конечно… — заикаясь, торопливо пробормотал он. — Разумеется. Прошу.  
      Леонардо сделал резкий быстрый вздох и приглашающим жестом указал Риарио на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж мастерской. 

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: уточнять у автора.


End file.
